1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to twirling toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved twirling toy wherein the same is arranged to permit the contrarotation of respective spheres mounted to the toy structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Twirling toys of various types are utilized in the prior art for the entertainment and amusement of children and the like. Further, manual dexterity is further enhanced by manipulation of the toy structure. While prior art twirling toy structures addressed in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,611; 4,437,261; 4,291,874; and 3,895,457, the prior art has heretofore not presented the unique inter-relationship of spheres mounted to a flexible cord to permit their contrarotation relative to a central shaft and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need in the entertainment and amusement of individuals.